Revival
by GregTH. The Eleventh Espada
Summary: After Masaki's Death, Her Husband Isshin & Her Brother Ryuken decide to join forces to train Ichigo and Uryu, Both are now aware of their Relation as Cousins and Ichigo unlocks his unlocks his powers long before he Met Rukia, Future Pairings, NOT YAOI
1. A New Beginning

_The Babbling Mermaid, 2:26_ am

Droll, Empty and With a Quiet Jukebox playing in the Background, That was the only way to describe the cesspit called a 'Pub', A Traditional American Pub or 'A Bar' as the yanks would call it, The seats save for one were turned upside down on the tables, put away as there was no one to occupy them, The Babbling Mermaid was 24 Hour Bar and that was a fortunate as a single man, sat on a bar stool and sought to drown out his sorrows with the repeated consumption of Alcohol

"Another" The White Haired man demanded, practically shoving the empty glass into the Scrawny Barman's chest

"Are you sure sir? This will be your eighth…" He hesitated as he slowly preyed the glass out of the man's hand

"I Didn't ask for your opinion, I asked for another" He growled, the rage emitting from his eyes clearly showing through his glasses, The man quickly disposed of the empty container and handed him a full shot glass, The White haired man brought the glass up to his face, the cold Brown liquid just millimetres away from his lips, about to help him drown his sorrow, the sorrow of losing someone precious

"Downing your sorrow's in alcohol?" A Lone Voice came from the door. The White haired man froze, the sultry alcoholic beverage forgotten about but still held up in the air "Nothing even changes with you, does it?"

"What do you want?" he asked, keeping his position and not even turning towards the figure who began to approach and took the seat next to him

"I Just want to talk" He said as he laid his arms on the counter

"We had plenty of time for that earlier…" he replied putting the glass down

"I Wanted to talk there…but you were avoiding me" He replied, staring into the side of the man's head as the white haired man refused to meet his gaze "Not only that, You took off as soon as the first bit of dirt hit the coffin…"

"Well no wonder" he said, finally having the opportunity to down his beverage, the glass was empty in record time, the man exhaled as he put the empty glass on the counter

"Geez, you're really hitting the Alcohol pretty hard tonight…" the man next to him stated "I haven't seen you hit the booze this hard since Soken died"

The White haired man crushed the glass in his hand, the bar tender slightly backed away incase a fight broke out between the two men

"A lowly Shinigami such as yourself is not worthy enough to mention to his name," He said, keeping his emotionless tone despite the searing pain of broken glass in his hand

"C'mon Ryuken…" he sighed

"Nor are you a good enough friend to call me by my given name" He said, finally meeting the mans gaze "over the years I've known you I've come to regard you as…someone I've met, nothing more"

"Harsh" He chuckled "I'm just trying to make you feel better"

"Well, shut up, then!" He snapped

"Ooh actually got some emotion out this time" he laughed

"What do you want Kurosaki?" Ryuken sighed

"I want to help my brother, that's what" He replied, switching to a serious tone

"We are only Brothers-in-law" He said "And now that bond had been severed…Masaki's dead…"

"I Know Ryuken…I Know" He replied, sitting up straight,

"To be honest, I'm surprised you weren't here joining me, she was your wife after all…"

"I Have to stay strong…" He sighed "I have Children to take care of, not only that, I have a son who blames himself for Masaki's death…"

"Your son's blaming himself?" Ryuken raised an eyebrow

"He was there when Masaki died…to be precise, he was beneath her when she died" He stated, Ryuken eye's widened

"You mean…" He began

"She was protecting him…from a Hollow" He finished

"Masaki was killed…by a Hollow" Ryuken stuttered, Knowing his sister was murdered was one thing, Knowing your sister was murdered by something that has no heart or remorse, a cold blooded killer, By The Very thing _You're _Supposed to kil…that was something else

"Don't Ryuken…" he said, he could read his Brother-in-law's face like a book

"Don't what…" Ryuken growled through his gritted teeth

"Don't blame yourself" he asked

"How can I not?!" He said smashing his hand into the counter "First Soken…and Now Masaki…I lost both of them to hollows…the very thing I'm supposed to kill…"

"Ryuken…you still have your son"

"That talentless fool?" He growled

"Ryuken" He said as put his hand on his shoulder "Uryu's all you have left…"

"He's a fool…training to become a Quincy…If he's not careful he'll end up like Soken…"

"And what if he doesn't?" He asked "What if becomes a Hero, what if he saves countless lives…what if he kills _him_"

"Him?" Ryuken raised an eyebrow "oh…I see, The bastard Shinigami who took his remains for his experiments…no…He will die by my hand and my hand alone"

"So you want to avenge your father?" He asked

"I Suppose you could say that…" he shrugged

"And I want to avenge Masaki…and I know you do too…"

"What are you getting at Isshin?" he asked, he surprised himself there by referring to his brother-in-law by his actual name

"Starting tomorrow, I'm training Ichigo to become a Shinigami" Isshin stated proudly as he stood up

"What?" Ryuken's eye's widened "You're training your son…for revenge?"

"No…to Protect…To Protect innocent lives" Isshin sighed "And you should be training Uryu"

"Don't even go there" Ryuken growled

"Think about it" Isshin asked him

"No, My son is already a fool, I don't need him actually risking his life out there"

"Ryuken, He can save lives, and prevent things like _this _ever happening again"

"You can't guarantee that" He replied

"That's true, I can't, but he can try"

"I Already told you, no" He said, A Warning tone evident in his Voice

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to lose him!" Ryuken snapped, standing up and grabbing Isshin by the Collar "I…I Can't lose him"

"So you do care…" Isshin replied as Ryuken let him go

"Of course I do…" Ryuken said looking down at the floor "He's my son dammit"

As Ryuken's arms slowly returned to his side, Isshin placed his hand on his shoulder

"Then Train Him, Come live with me and we can train them side-by-side, they can become stronger"

"Live with you?! Are you Insane?" Ryuken snapped, living with Isshin?, His day was already bad enough

"No, I'm not, Imagine it, Ichigo and Uryu training side by side, Imagine them becoming Stronger…together…"

"I'll Think about it" Ryuken sighed

"There's no Time, It's Now or Never Ryuken…"

"…Fine" He sighed "I'll go home and pack…"

"Good" Isshin smiled, His Brother-In-Law was hard as a rock, the fact that he managed to convince him for…well…anything was quite an achievement…

"Just don't expect me to Change my Name to Ryuken Kurosaki" He Moaned

"Would I do that to My Brother?" Isshin laughed

"Knowing You, Yes" Ryuken said as a hint of a Smile graced his lips before he began to search for his wallet

"I'll Pay" Isshin said as he dug his wallet out of his Pocket and handed the Barman roughly 3700 Yen

"I'm not Going to thank you"

"Didn't expect you to too…Bro"

"If you're going to be Calling me that from now on at least tell me so I can take a Sedative" Ryuken groaned as he and Isshin began to Leave "Or Slip you one…"

"I think this is the beginning of Something Truly Brilliant" Isshin said as he draped his arm over Ryukens Shoulder as they walked down the street

"Don't Touch Me"

"Okay" Isshin said as he Withdrew his hand

------

And That's the Start :D

3700 Yen is About 40 Dollars for those Wondering

This Fanfic has been in the works since like…January, I Only now got around to finishing the First Chapter…wow...

This Fic is _**NOT**___Yaoi, There will be Pairings Eventually, Not saying who though, although If you read my Other Fics it should be Pretty Obvious…

This Story will Contain IchigoUryu _Friendship_…That's **ALL** you're getting Fangirls…They'll be like Brothers…Not Lovers…

Also I Spent 3 Months Writing this thing Before I Realised I forgot to give it a Bloody Name, I settled On 'Revival' Because…It sounds kinda Cool…I guess...

**Next Chapter: Moving**


	2. Memories and Moving

_Ishida Residence 2:57am_

The Ishida Residence was nothing to Behold, It was a Small House that looked more like an Apartment once Inside, First thing First, Ryuken found a Pair of Tweezers and painfully Plucked out every Shard of Broken Glass out of his left hand

_"Why in Gods Name did I Crush that Shot Glass?!" He Mentally Scorned Himself_

He Continued to Pluck the glass out bit by bit, until he noticed something.

Blood started to drip on the counter

"The Hell?" He asked himself, Upon closer inspection, A Bit of Glass had Punctured a Vein "Son of a…"

He Quickly _Albeit Painfully_ plucked out the rest of the shards and quickly Bandaged his Bloody Hand and applied Pressure on the Wound

"Damn!" Ryuken groaned as the Bleeding continued

"Daddy?"

Ryuken turned around, There with his head sticking out the doorway was his 9 Year Old Son, Uryu

_"Uryu's all you have left" Isshin's words Echoed through his Head_

"Uryu…Why are you up at this Hour?" He asked

"I-Uh…" The 9 Year Old Started to Panic "I Heard Someone come through the door and I…"

"It's Alright…" Ryuken Calmed his son down as he walked towards him and kneeled down to Uryu's Level "Go Pack your things"

"Why?" Uryu asked

"We're moving Home"

"We're Moving?!" Uryu asked in shock before he began to stutter "…But…Mommy"

"I Know…Uryu…I Know"

Ryuken looked off to the side, There on a Shelf was a Gold Jar Containing His Wife's Ashes

_9 Years Earlier_

_"Waaaaaaah!!! Waaaaaaah!!"_

"It's a Boy!" A Surgeon Called out

"A Boy" Ryuken said to his wife, Tears began to show as the other Doctors took him away to Clean him "Hikaru...We have a Boy"

"Yes…We-"

"You were Wonderful…" He Smiled

"Our...Son-"

"I'm a Father!" He shouted in Glee

"Ryu…Ken"

_Suddenly everything in world seemed to stop…as Hikaru's Heart Monitor stopped Beeping and The Only sound in the room was an Eerie High Pitched Noise_

"What's Going On?" Ryuken demanded to know, The Smile on his face melted away instantly as His Wife closed her eyes, His Heart Skipped a Beat "WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"She's Going into Cardiac Arrest!" One of them shouted

"Sir we're going to have to ask you to leave" One of The Surgeons asked

"Leave?! MY WIFE IS HAVING A HEART ATTACK!" Ryuken snapped before 2 Surgeons grabbed him by the arms and Started to Drag him out of the room "No! Let Me Go! HIKARU!!!"

"Sir it's for the best" One of them said as Ryuken was practically shoved into the hall, He started to charge forward but it was too late, The Door was Shut and Locked

"No…Hikaru" Ryuken stuttered as tears began to flow, he felt weak, he collapsed right in front of the door, At the last Second her grabbed the handle, Now the only thing keeping him from falling flat on his face. "Don't Die…Please Hikaru…Don't Die..."

"Ryuken!" 2 Voices shouted out at Once

Ryuken turned his head to see his Sister and Father running towards him

"Ryuken? What's Wrong?" Masaki asked as she helped her Brother to his feet and She and Soken Placed him in a Near By Chair

"Son" Soken said in a Kind Fatherly Tone "Whatever is the matter?"

"Is Something wrong with the baby?!" Masaki Panicked

"No…He's Fine…It's Hikaru…" Ryuken said as he removed his Glasses to wipe away his tears

"Ryuken…" Soken said sitting down next to his son and placed a Hand on his shoulder "What is Wrong with Hikaru?"

"She's Dying" He Stuttered, Masaki's Eyes Widened and Soken gasped

"W-What?" Masaki Stuttered

"She Went into Cardiac Arrest just after the Baby was Born" He said as he put his Glasses back on

"Oh No" Masaki Panicked as She began to tear up

"Masaki, Ryuken, Calm Down Please" Soken Practically Begged "There's no Point in Crying over things that haven't happened yet, For all we Know Hikaru could be fine and dandy by this point"

"Fine and Dandy?!" Ryuken stated, His Voice quickly turned into a growl, He stood up and grabbed his Father by the Collar

"Ryuken!" His Sister Screamed

"My Wife is Dying in there and you think it's Fine and Dandy?!" He Snapped

"Now, Now, Calm Down Son" Soken said as he gently guided Ryukens arms back to his side

"I'm Sorry father" Ryuken Hiccuped as Tears began to show again "I Just-"

"It's Fine My Boy" Soken said sadly as he pulled his son into a Hug "I wish I could say I Know what you're going through…But Sadly I cannot…"

"I Just so Scar-" Ryuken began but his voice halted when The Door Opened

"She's Demanding to see you" The Surgeon said, Not a Second Later Ryuken charged into the room and ran to his wife, still surrounded by a Few Surgeons

"Hikaru!" he shouted as he grabbed her hand

"Ryuken…I'm Sorry" She said with a Sad Smile

"No…No Please Don't" Ryuken begged "Don't leave me"

"I'm So Sorry…Leaving you and the Baby Behind…"

"No Hikaru…"

"I'm Sorry There won't be anymore children…"

"Don't say it…" He Begged once again

"I'm Sorry I Won't be there for him, I'm Going to Miss so much, His Growth, The first Day of School, Going off to College, His Marriage…and having a Child of his own…"

"You'll See all of that and more! I Promise" He Broke down "Just Please…Please Don't Leave me"

"One Last thing I want you to do" She asked

"Y-Yes?" He Sobbed

"Can we Name Him..."

"Yes?" Ryuken urged on

"Name Him…"

"Yes?!" He Panicked

"Uryu…."

"Ur-yu?" He Stuttered

_No Response..._

_Everything seemed to Freeze..._

_Silence took over…A Pin Dropping could've echoed throughout the entire room_

"Hikaru…"

_Nothing..._

"No…Hikaru…"

"No…"

"No"

"No!"

**"NO!"**

Masaki could hear his pained cries all the way outside the room, She Broke down and Sobbed in her Fathers Shoulder, He Himself shedding a few tears

"**HIKAAAAAAAAARU!!!!**"

_"Daddy?"_

Ryuken almost Jolted as His Sons Voiced Snapped him back to Reality,

"Daddy…You're Crying…" Uryu pointed out, Ryuken checked, He was Indeed crying…Crying over Something that He could never Change...

"Son" He said with a Sad smile, Uryu was confused, His father never smiled "I'm Sorry"

"Daddy!" Uryu shouted in Surprise as his Father caught him in a hug

"I've Been Such a Terrible Father…" He Sobbed

"Da-ddy?" Uryu asked, He was Flabbergasted, Was His Father, _The _Ryuken Ishida…Crying?

"I Blamed You…I Blamed you for your Mothers Death…That's why I was so Cold to you…But Now I Know…You were Never to Blame…We Can't Change fate…"

"Mommy Died…Because of me?" Uryu asked with Tears in his eyes

"No, I always thought that too…But I was Wrong…You Were Never to Blame" He said as he broke the hug and wiped his Sons Tears away

"Daddy!" Uryu shouted as he dived into his Fathers chest and began to cry

"There, There Son….There, There" Ryuken smiled as he patted his sons Back

_"Isshin was Right…You're All I Have left…And I'm Going to cherish Every moment for this day onwards"_

_1 Week Later_

"Is that Everything?" Ryuken asked his son, He Nodded "Good Boy, Now Wait outside for the moving van"

Uryu Complied and Walked out the front door

Ryuken took one last look around the place, He was leaving a Lot of Memories behind

This was the House he moved into after He Married Hikaru, For 5 Years they lived Peacefully without any children but they hoped that one day, the house would be full of them, And then Finally the day came when Hikaru announced she was Preganant, The Emotions that ran through him that day seemed unattainable by any Human Standards, He called up Practically everyone he knew and informed them of the goods news, And 9 Months Later, Both a Miracle and a Tragedy Struck the Ishida Family

The Birth of Uryu Ishida

And The Death of Hikaru Ishida

Ryuken couldn't believe it, This was an Extreme Twist of Fate, And He was Not Laughing, Uryu…That's who he blamed…His Own Son…He Believe that he killed her…And for that He Barely connected with his son, Never Smiling, Never Congratulating him, Never calling him "Son", Only by his name…and that was only Because 'Uryu' was Hikaru's Last Word, But He Was Not to Blame…How Could he Blame him? Looking Back now he felt like a Pathetic Excuse for a Human Being, How could he have Blamed _His Own Son_ for Hikaru's Death?! It was not his fault…It wasn't anyones fault…He didn't know if he could make it up to Uryu…But he would damn well try

He went into the small Bedroom where he and Hikaru would go to Sleep, Wake up and Do Other things Married Couples would do…God He Missed her

"I'm Sorry…My Love" Ryuken said sadly, If Hikaru saw how he treated Uryu…She was Surely Despise Him, He Began to sob...Completely Unaware of who was Behind him…

"Didn't know you liked the room this much"

"GAH!!!" Ryuken Screamed, nearly jumping out of his boots

"Whoa Sorry 'bout that, Didn't meant to Scare you Ryuken" He Laughed, Ryuken turned around…Just as He Thought…Isshin

"Kurosaki!…Damn you, That was a Private Moment!" Ryuken snapped

"Sorry, Sorry" He waved his hand "I Just came in to Tell you that the Stuff is in the Van, and when you weren't in the Hall I assumed you'd be here…Well…I Checked the bathroom first but This was totally my second guess"

_Ryuken merely groaned at Isshin's Childish Behaviour_

"Let's Go" He Said

"By The Way" Isshin Began causing Ryuken to Halt

"Yes?" He asked

"Hikaru's Ashes…They're not-"

"I Scattered them…" Ryuken cut him off

"You What?" Isshin asked

"Me and Uryu scattered them in The Park" Ryuken stated as he pushed up his glasses

"_The _Park?" Isshin asked "The One Where you-"

"Yes The One where we had our First Date" Ryuken Cut him off once again "Can We Please leave now?"

"Yeah, Sure" Isshin shrugged as he began to leave, Ryuken began to follow…That is Until he felt someone place their Hand on his Shoulder and Whispered in his Ear

_"I Don't Blame You..My Love"_

Ryukens Eye's Widened before he turned around

"Hikaru?!" He Shouted before he calmed down "…No…It Can't Be…But…If you are there…Then I want to Tell you Something…Uryu is all I have left…And I will Cherish Every Single Moment"

_"I Know you will" Came another Whisper_

Ryuken smiled as he wiped a Tear away, He walked out of the room and placed the No Longer needed keys on the Counter, He headed outside and took one Final Look inside as he Placed his Hand on the Door Knob

"Goodbye…My Love" He Whispered as he closed the door on the House for the Final time

_"Hikaru…Soken…Masaki…I Lost you All…Uryu is my Only Family left…No…That's Not True…Isshin…He's Family…And So are his Children…And I will Cherish them each and Everyday…"

* * *

_

Ah a Little Angst, A Little Heart Warming, A Perfect Combo wouldn't you say?

Count how many times Uryu says _"Daddy"_ Go on I dare ya

Some things to Point out here

1. I Know the Bount Arc had a Flashback to Uryu and His Mother but I Don't consider the Bount Arc canon for Various Reasons…Namely…It Sucked

2. Yes, I Came up with Ryuken's Wife's Name, It means "Light"

3. There's Still Going to be **NO YAOI** I'am Repeating this just incase, NO YAOI, Freindship, BROMANCE, THAT'S ALL YOU'RE GETTING FROM THE MALE CHARACTERS

* * *

On 29 April at 3am I Was Bored and put this Chapter through an Edit Fest

_List of Changes:_

1. Some Grammatical Changes here and there

eg: _Well…I Checked the bathroom first but This was totally second guess"_ was changed to _"Well…I Checked the bathroom first but This was totally **my **second guess"_

2. Some Errors Were Fixed: 

Such as:

_"Uryu…That's who he blamed…His Own Son…He Believe that he killed her"_

_Originally it said: _

_"Uryu…That's who he blamed…His Own Son…He Believe that **she** killed her"_

I'm Actually Surprised that no one noticed that...

3. RYUKEN'S ALREADY INFAMOUS CAPSLOCK YELLING HAS BEEN TONED DOWN...

_..._

That was a Terrible Joke wasn't it?

4: All Caps lock Errors were fixed, 

eg: "HIkaru"...Actually that was the only one...huh...

...

What does "eg" Mean anyway?

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**CHAPTER 3: New Home, New Family, ****New Beginnings, **(I doubt they'll let me use the Full title but I'll try)


	3. New Home, New Family, New Beginnings

_**REVIVAL CHAPTER 3:**_

_**NEW HOME, NEW FAMILY, NEW BEGINNINGS**_

_**(P.S I am SO Frickin' Sorry over the Long Wait for this Chapter, I Was Sadly Diagnosed with MAJOR and I mean **__**MAJOR**__** Writers Block)**_

_"You don't choose your family. They are God's gift to you, as you are to them." - Desmond Tutu_

_"What is this?" _

_"It's My Quincy Cross, My days as a Quincy are over father"_

_"Ryuken you can't be serious!"_

_"After my Wife's Death, I realised protecting the Living is more important, Goodbye father"_

_"Ryuken wait!"_

_"Don't try to convince me otherwise, The Quincy's will finish with you…"_

_"Ryuken, Wait!"_

_"Ryuken!"_

"RYUKEN!"

"GAH!" The White Haired man yelled, Jumping upwards and nearly smacking his head on the top of the car, snapping out of his Daydream, he immediately turned to the culprit "Will you Stop doing that?"

"Sorry Didn't mean to scare you" Isshin laughed "We're here"

_Outside Kurosaki Clinic, 1:47 PM_

_Ryuken and Uryu stepped out of Isshin's Car, Right infront of them was a 2 Story Small House with the Sign "Kurosaki Clinic" Above the Door_

"Welcome to your new Home!" Isshin Cheered

"Riveting" Ryuken Said Sarcastically as He Pushed up his Glasses

"Daddy…I Don't…" Uryu Began

"It's Fine Son" Ryuken Confided "I've Never met Isshin's Family either"

"Well No Time like the Present!" Isshin Cheered Once again, The Movers are just starting to Take your Stuff out of the Van, Come on"

Isshin pushed open the door as Ryuken and Uryu Followed him

"Kids!" Isshin called up to his Children

Little Uryu twiddled his thumbs nervously, He didn't even know these People and he was Moving in with them? This isn't a College where you move in with-

"Hello I'm Yuzu!"

"Gah!" Uryu shouted by the sudden appearance of the girl before regaining his stance, She was a Short Auburn haired Girl, He Recognised her from a Photo "Yes…Hello I'm Uryu"

"And I'm Karin"

Uryu jolted once again, He Didn't even Notice the Black haired Girl behind him

_"Where the hell did she come from?"_

Ryuken took this opportunity to look around…It looked like a normal Japanese Household, minus the Clinic part of the House of Course…But he noticed right away that Something was Missing…or rather _Someone_

"Where's your Son?" Ryuken asked

"In His Room" Isshin replied in Monotone "He Hasn't left it since Thursday..."

Ryuken nodded in Response _"He Really is Blaming himself isn't he?"_

"Have you talked to him since?" Ryuken asked, Pushing up his Glasses

"I've tried to…God Knows what that kid is using to Lock the door, even I can't even break through it…"

"I Think we should talk to him" Ryuken said

"Be my Guest" Isshin replied "Second Floor, Room Number 15…"

_"Ichigo...15…Clever" Ryuken thought to himself as he noticed the pun before making his way up the Stairs_

Ryuken walked to the room with "15" Labeled on it and knocked on the door

No Response…

"Ichigo…" He Called out his Nephews Name

Once Again, No Response…

"Any Luck?" Isshin, who had just walked up the stairs, asked

"Nope" Ryuken said as he backed slowly away from the door "Forgive me Isshin"

"Hmm?" The Bearded Man Pondered "For What?"

"The Broken Door"

Ryuken Then Proceeded to Charge and Kicked the Door with as Much Force as he could Physically put out

_*Whimper*_

_"OH…MY...GOD"_

_The Door…Was Completely Unaffected…Ryuken's leg on the other hand…_

"What is that Thing Made of? A Brick Wall?" Ryuken yelled in Pain as he hobbled on one Foot

"If I Couldn't Break it, What makes you think you Could?" Isshin Chuckled

"This Time…I am Sorry" Ryuken said as as he pulled something out of his Coat

"That's-" Isshin Began

"Yes…My Quincy Cross…" Ryuken finished for him

"So you _did_ keep it…" Isshin said, Stunned

"No time for Revelations Isshin" Ryuken said as he Placed the small chain around his Wrist "Feels…Odd…After all this time…I Once Again wield The Weapon of a Quincy…"

"You're Quite the Speaker aren't you?" Isshin Laughed

"Shut up…" Ryuken commanded as a Metallic Looking Bow Formed in his hand "Once Again…Sorry for the Broken door"

And with that, Ryuken fired a Barrage of Arrows completely Destroying the door...

"Damn…" Isshin Whistled

Isshin and Ryuken went to Investigate, They Discovered the Door was Barricaded with the Bed that had been lifted against the door and held up by the Desk, How a 9-Year Old managed to move these is anyones guess…

"Ichigo!" Ryuken shouted as he and Isshin vaulted over the wreckage

"Ichi-" Isshin began

"Go Away…"

Ryuken and Isshin turned to the corner of the room where the voice came from, There was a Small Boy huddled up against the wall, The Bright Orange hair made it obvious who it was…

_"So this is Ichigo…" Ryuken thought_

"Ichigo…" Isshin said as he slowly approached his son

"Go away" He said as he looked up, His eyes were Red and Puffy, indicating he had been Crying

"Ichigo" Ryuken began, Ichigo looked up to him in response

"You're my Uncle…" Ichigo said "Dad showed me a Photo"

"That's Right" Ryuken said as he walked over and crouched down in front of Ichigo "I'm Ryuken, I'm your Mother's Brother, Listen to me…What Happened to Masaki…Wasn't your Fault"

"Shut up!" He Snapped as he looked at him with tear filled eyes "It was my Fault! Mom Died Protecting me!"

"Listen" Ryuken said gently to his Nephew "Masaki's Death was not your fault"

"Yes it Was!" He Sobbed as he grabbed his Uncle by his Collar "It's My Fault! It's My Fault!"

"Ichigo!" Isshin tried to calm his son down "Listen to Ryuken, He's right-"

"SHUT UP!" He Shouted "Both of You, Shut Up!"

"Ichigo!" Ryuken shouted grabbing his Shoulders "Listen! It wasn't your fault! It Never was your fault! and it never will be your fault!"

"SHUT UP!" He Shouted as he knocked Ryuken's arms away and running out the door

"Ichigo!" Isshin shouted as he ran after him, Ryuken following

_Downstairs_

"So you're our Cousin?" Karin asked Uryu

"Yes, I'm 9 years old, I'm-AH" Uryu began but stopped when Ichigo accidentally rammed into him "What the?"

"Move!" He Yelled before he picked himself up and ran out the clinic

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Isshin shouted as he practically leapt down the stairs "Where'd he go?"

"He Ran out!" Yuzu Shouted

"Damnit!" Ryuken shouted "He couldn't of gotten far, Come on!"

"Uryu, Take care of Yuzu and Karin" Isshin commanded

"But-" Uryu began but his Father and Uncle ran out before he could protest further

_Outside _

"Should we try to find his Reiatsu?" Ryuken asked

"Can't" Isshin shook his head "His Reiatsu isn't big enough"

"Damn" Ryuken cursed "Alright, You go Left, I'll go right"

"Right" Isshin nodded

"No you go L-…Oh…Sorry" Ryuken said before he took off

_Inside_

"Just what is going on?" Uryu asked himself

"Ichi-Nii is Depressed" Yuzu said in a Whisper

"Depressed?" Uryu asked

"He Blames himself…" Karin continued for Yuzu "He thinks Mom's Death was his fault…"

"Why?" Uryu asked but soon realised that wasn't an Appropriate Question "No wait Never M-"

"She Died Protecting him" Yuzu said as tears began to pour

"No Please Don't Cry" Uryu said, trying to calm his cousin down "Please forget everything I said about your mot-"

_Uryu then realised something…they were like him, They had no Mother…This "Ichigo" Was in the Same Position he is…Motherless…and he was blamed for it…._

"He's going through what I did…" Uryu said in a loud enough voice for Karin and Yuzu to hear"I lost my mother too…and I was Blamed"

"You Were Blamed for your Mom's death?" Karin asked "Why?"

"She Died in Childbirth…" Uryu said "Father Blamed Me for it…but…he later told me it wasn't my fault…"

"So…you're going though what Ichigo is going through right now?" Yuzu asked

"Yes…" Uryu responded, Over the past 9 years he had been looked down upon and unloved, it was the harshest life anyone could live through, He had never met Ichigo in Person except for their brief encounter just moments ago…but he didn't want him to go through what he did "Have you got any idea where he could be?"

"Well…" Karin began "There's his Karate Class…"

"And the lake where Mom…" Yuzu began but cut herself off

"Please Stay Here" Uryu said before he began to take off

"Wait!" Yuzu shouted "Where are you going?"

_Uryu turned around and look his cousin in the eye _

"To Save Him" He said before he ran out the door

_Elsewhere_

"Damn it!" Isshin cursed, he was running just after he finished asking the Arisawa family if they had seen Ichigo "C'mon, He couldn't of gotten far…"

_Isshin continued to run around town looking for her, he checked the Cemetery, He Checked the Park, He Checked his School…Nothing…_

"Looks like I'll have to seek some help" Isshin said to himself as he continued to run up the street and stopped infront of a Certain store

"Is anybody here?" He Asked, opening the door, only to be greeted by a Large Moustached Man

"It's rude to come into peoples home unann- Oh, it's You Isshin"

"Long time no see Tessai…is Kisuke Here?"

"Indeed I am" Came a Voice from the other side of the room "It's Been a While my friend…"

_Elsewhere _

_Ryuken Ishida continued to run around the neighbourhood, Asking if anyone had seen a Small Orange Haired Boy, The Only answers he got were "No" and some scoffs from people who thought he was some kind of Maniac or Pedophile _

"Damn!" He Cursed before he took off once again before he stopped as he noticed someone nearby and decided to ask them "Excuse me, Have you seen a-…Uryu?"

_Uryu didn't Listen he merely continued to run_

"Uryu! Wait!" Ryuken shouted as he chased after his son "What are you doing?"

"I'm Sorry Father" Uryu said without turning back "I have to save him"

"Save Him?" Ryuken shouted as his Son gained further distance "What Are you-"

"Please…Just Trust me Father…" Uryu said as he began to run faster

_Ryuken never noticed Uryu was such a Fast Runner…Something he missed because he never payed attention to him…While lost in his train of thought he lost sight of Uryu_

"…Uryu" Ryuken said, His Voice nothing but a Whisper

_Uryu Continued to Run down the street, All the While Keeping his eye out for either a Dojo or a a Lake_

_"Damn…" He Cursed "Where the he-"_

_Uryu stopped Dead in his tracks…He Looked over a Small Ledge…and saw a boy with Bright Orange hair sitting in front of a lake…_

_"I Found You..."_

_Elsewhere_

"Kisuke, You gotta help me" Isshin pleaded

"Bathroom's the 3rd door on the Left" He Said as he Motioned with his Fan

"No!" Isshin Moaned "It's Ichigo"

"Ah! Little Ichi!" Urahara Chortled "How is He?…Oh…Uh…Inappropriate Question isn't it?"

"Listen" Isshin Cut him off "He Ran off and I Can't find his Reiatsu, Do you have anything that-"

"Stop Right There" Urahara said, Holding his hand up "I have Just what you need, Tessai?"

"Yes Sir" Tessai said as he pulled a Small Rectangle Shaped Device with a Small Screen out of a Box and handed it to Isshin

"I call it the Spirit Tracker" Urahara said with a Big Grin "It Scans your D.N.A and Locates your Own Family's Reiatsu"

_The Room was Filled with a Blinding Light for a Small Second, When it Faded 3 Small Bleeps where on the Screen_

"Yuzu, Karin and Ichigo…" Isshin Began, He Looked at the Location of Ichigo's Reiatsu "The Lake…Thanks Kisuke, Gotta Run"

_*Ahem*_

_Isshin Turned around at the sound of Kisuke clearing his throat, He Then Proceeded to Hold out his hand_

"I _Do _Run a Business Isshin…"

"Fine" He Sighed as he reached into his Pocket "How Much?"

"45,000 Yen"

"…Is Cheque okay?"

* * *

Admittedly, Yeah, This is not the Best Chapter, Nothing Really Exiting Happens, I Fear Uryu's "I Must Save Him" Thing is a tad too generic and OOC but Whatever, And not to Mention:

YOU WAITED NEARLY 2 MONTHS AND **_THIS _**IS THE PAY OFF

But Remember One Thing…My Fan-Fic, Not Yours,

…Just Kidding of course

Criticism is Welcome

Before I Say "Sayonara" There are 3 Things I Must Get out of the way

1. I Know so far this Story had Focused on Ryuken more than Uryu or Ichigo, Don't Worry, From now on, It'll be all Ichigo & Uryu

2. I'm Going to drag out as Long as I Can before I Reach the Canon Material, Expect about 10+ More Chapters Until I Reach it

3. **STILL NO *BLEEP*-ING YAOI**

**Next Time: We're Not Friends, We're Family**


	4. We're Not Friends, We're Family

_**REVIVAL 4**_

_**WE'RE NOT FRIENDS, WE'RE FAMILY**_

_Other things may change us, but we start and end with the family. ~Anthony Brandt_

_Uryu could hear the Boy Sobbing all the way over the small Slope, Uryu cautiously walked down the Small Slope and walked up to him, His Head was hung low and he was curled up in a Ball on the Ground_

_"I May not know you that well…But we're Family…"_

"You're Ichigo aren't you?" He asked, The Orange Haired Boy tilted his head towards him

"What of it?" He Growled

"We met just a few minutes ago…I'm Uryu" He Explained "We're Cousins, My Father is your Mothers Brother"

"What do you want…" He asked in a Whisper

"I Want to help you" He said as he sat down next to him

"Why…" He Asked, Not even bothering to turn to him

"You're Family…" He Explained, Ichigo Scoffed at this

"We Barely Even Know each other" He Scolded "And What do you know?"

"I Know what you're going through" Uryu said, Ichigo Immediately Seethed at this

_Anger Clearly shone through Ichigo's Eyes at that Moment as he picked up Uryu by his Collar and screamed his lungs out at him_

"What the hell do you know?" He Screamed "Do you have any idea what this feels like? Huh?"

"Yes, I Do" He Explained, Keeping his Cool despite his Cousin practically Foaming at the Mouth with Rage

"Don't even think for a Second that you do!" He Shouted once again "It's not you ever lost your Mother!"

"I Did" Uryu Explained "I'm Just Like Y-"

"You're Lying!" Ichigo Shouted "I Lost my Mother and-"

"So Did I" Uryu Cut him off

"SHUT UP!" He Roared "Shut up! My Mother Died!"

"Mine did too" Uryu Explained once again, A Small Warning tone Evident in his voice

"Shut up! You Have no Idea what I'm going through!

"Listen" Uryu Growled, Quickly Growing tired of his Cousin's Temper

"I Lost my Mother to-"

"**At Least you got to Meet your Mom!**" Uryu Shouted, Finally losing his Temper, Ichigo's eyes widened at this

"You…You Never" Ichigo Stuttered

"No!" Uryu Shouted, Now his turn to grab his Cousin by the Collar "I Never Met her!"

"W-Why…"

"Because She Died!" Uryu Shouted in his face "She Died when I was Born! I Never even got the Chance to meet her!"

_Ichigo just stood there in shock, No Reasonable way to reply came to his mind_

"Know do you Understand?" Uryu shouted "You think you're the only Person whose Ever lost a Family Member?"

"I…I-"

"Well you're not!" He Shouted "I Lived Motherless for Nine Years and it's been Cold and Unforgiving…And Just Last Week my Father Began treating me like a Son…And that past week was the Happiest Day's of my life…"

"I-I Thought…"

"Do You Want That?" Uryu Shouted "To Live a Cold, Harsh Life and to be unloved?"

"…N-No"

"Exactly!" Uryu Shouted Once Again, Tears forming in the corner of his eyes "You're not the only one who's suffered…"

"I…I Didn't Know…" He Said

"Idiot" He Growled

"…It's…Uryu, Right?" He Asked, Uryu Nodded Silently "…Thank you"

"Don't thank me" He Groaned "I Saved you because you're an Idiot and god knows what you would've done If I Hadn't…"

"No Really…You…You" Ichigo Began

"Shut up" Uryu cut him off "You're Family..."

"Yeah…" Ichigo Smiled as he Nodded "Family…"

"Uryu Ishida" He Said as he Held out his Hand

"Ichigo…Ichigo Kurosaki" He Said as he Shook his hand "Thank you…for Sav-"

"Oh Shut Up" He Groaned "Enough with the _'I Must Save you' _Stuff, It's beginning to Sound Cheesy"

"_Beginning too_?" Ichigo Chuckled

"Oh Shut up" He Groaned

"You're the one who came up with it" He Groaned

"Shut up" Uryu Groaned Back

"Make me Four-eyes" He Growled

"Shut it Strawberry!" Uryu Shouted Back

"The Hell'd You Say?" Ichigo Roared "It means 'Number One Guardian'!"

"Keep Telling yourself that" He Said as he Pushed his Glasses up

"You're an Idiot" Ichigo Groaned

"You're an Even Bigger Idiot" He Replied

"But we're Family" Ichigo Said, a Smile Creeping up on his Face

"Yeah" Uryu Said with a Small Laugh "…Family"

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Cried a Familiar Voice

"Is That-" Uryu Began

"Dad?" Ichigo asked no one in Particular, Not a Moment Later, Isshin came into view

"Damn that Urahara, He Really's needs one of the Credit Card Ma-Ichigo!" Isshin said as he Spotted his Son in the Corner of his eye

"Dad…" Ichigo said as his Father Made his way down the Small Slope

"Ichigo…" Isshin said as he slowly walked towards his son

"Dad!" Ichigo said as tears started to pour

"Son…" Isshin said as Ichigo ran into his arms "Don't Ever…Scare me like that ever again"

"Dad…I'm So Sorry!" He Cried into his Fathers Chest

"What's Going on?" Ryuken said as he ran into the Scene, He Had Followed Isshin's Reiatsu to get here

"Dad…" Ichigo Cried

"You're not Alone Son…" Isshin Soothed his Crying Son "You're not the only person who's Suffered…If we Don't stick together…Then it's like we're not a Family at all…"

"I See…" Ryuken said to his son "Did you-"

"I Told him My Story…" Uryu Cut Him Off

"Oh…" Ryuken said, Now Overcome with Grief "About that…I Don't Know if I Can Make that up to you…But I Will Try"

"I Know Father" He Said as he Gave his Father a Hug "…I Know"

"Now Come On" Ryuken Smiled as he Broke the Hug "Before I get all Mushy"

"Yes Father" He Smiled as he and Ryuken took their Leave

"Come on" Isshin said as he Patted his Son on his Head "Let's go Home"

"Yeah" Ichigo Smiled as he Wiped away his tears, He Walked Back with his Father…Knowing he would never Be Alone

_"Dad…Uncle Ryuken…Yuzu…Karin…Uryu…Thank you…Thank you so Much…"_

_

* * *

_

Rather Fast Update Wasn't it?

It's Quite Short I Know…Sorry

Before I go Any Further I Want to Clear Something up, Last Chapter I Stated it would be a Good 10+ Chapters until I reached The Canon Material and a Faithful Reviewer Called 'nefieslab' Pointed out that 10 Chapters Probably won't be Enough and there Should be at least a Little Time Skip, So I'm Gonna Resolve that Matter Now

**YES**

There will be in fart **2 **Timeskips in this Story, As a Matter of Fact the Next Chapter will be the First one, So Enjoy, Peace out and Allons-Y

…

Also

**STILL NO FUCKING YAOI!**

That's the Last time I'm Using that Joke, Before it gets Old, Hence Why It's Uncensored

**Next Time: 3 Years Later**


	5. 3 Years Later

_**REVIVAL 5**_

_**3 YEARS LATER**_

_**"The family you come from isn't as Important as the family you're going to have" - Ring Lander**_

_And So It Came to Pass_

_Days Became Weeks_

_Weeks Became Months _

_And Months Became Years_

_The Two Grew Up Together, Became Brothers, They Trained Together_

_Became Stronger Together_

_But Even Then..._

_They Had no Concept of their Greater Role in Events…_

"**GOOOOOOOOOD MORNING ICHI-AH!**"

"Old Fart!" Ichigo Yelled as He Slammed His Fathers Head into the Floor "Will you Quit it Already? You've been Doing this Shit for the good part of the last 2 years!"

_Ichigo Kurosaki _

_Age 12_

"Is This anyway to act on the Day of Your Graduation?" Isshin Replied,

"Wuh?" Ichigo Asked before he understood what he meant, Today him and Uryu were Graduating from Jr High today along with their Friends "Crap…I Forgot that was today"

"You Forgot?" Isshin Shouted as he Hopped up onto his Feet "How Can you forget the day of your Own Graduation? Your Cousin Would Never Forget!…Speaking of Which…"

_Isshin ran out of the Room and Proceeded to Kick Open a Door_

"**GOOOOOOOOOD MORNING URYU-AH!**"

"Nice Try..."

_Ichigo Moaned as he Proceeded to Get Dressed _

"Oi Ichigo!" Came a Voice from Under his Bed "You're Graduation Today eh? I Bet they'll be lots of-"

"Shut it Kon" Ichigo Moaned to the Mod Soul "Today's Important so I'm not Bringing you Along"

"Why Not?" Kon Yelled as he Walked out from Under the Bed

"Last time I Brought you to School You Groped Inoue…Uryu Couldn't even Stop you, He was Too Busy Having a Nosebleed" Ichigo Explained "You're Not Screwing this up, Not Today"

"What?" Kon Shouted "But all the Lady's Love Me! How can they deny this _Sexy _Body?"

"Kon, You're a Stuffed Lion" Ichigo Said as he Pulled out a Red Glove with a Picture of a Skull on it out of a Cabinet and Stuffed it in his Pocket "Besides, I'm Taking the Glove"

"Ichigo! Oi! Don't Ignore Me!" Kon Yelled before Ichigo stomped on Him

"Will you Shut up?" Ichigo Groaned as he Buttoned up his School Shirt "Or Else I'm going to Give you to Yuzu for a Few Hours"

"**NO!**" Kon Screamed "Anything! Anything but _that_!"

"Then Behave!" He Shouted

"Y-Yes…Ichigo-Sama" Kon Whimpered as he Crawled Under the Bed

_Ichigo Finished Getting Dressed and Walked out into the Hall to meet his Cousin _

"You Forgot Today?" Uryu asked, Pushing up his Glasses

_Uryu Ishida_

_Age 12_

"Kind of" He Shrugged

"What'd you mean Kind of?" Uryu asked as the Two Made their Way downstairs "You either do or You don't, There's no In between"

"Shut it"

_Ichigo got Lost in his Thoughts, as Old Memories Began to Resurface, Just After Uryu & Ryuken had Moved in, An Extension had to Be Built in the House…Mostly Because an Incident when Ichigo and Uryu Began to Share a Room_

_**Flashback**_

_"I Get the Bed"_

_"Why do you get the Bed?"_

_"It's My Room, Duh"_

_"I'm your Cousin, I'm your Guest, I Should get the Bed!"_

_"No Way, My Room, My Rules, My Bed"_

_"Bull! Guest gets the Bed!"_

_"Nuh-uh!"_

_"Ya-Huh!"_

_"No Way!"_

_"Yes Way!"_

_"Well You Know What?"_

_*Crash*_

_"Holy Hell!"_

_"There! Now no one gets the Bed!"_

_"What the Hell Man?"_

_"You Made me Do This!"_

_**End Flashback**_

"What are you Smiling at?" Uryu Asked

"Oh…Uh Nothing" Ichigo Said, Trying to Hide his Smile

"Ichi-Nii! Uryu-Nii! Breakfast!" Yuzu Shouted from the Kitchen

"Coming Yuzu" Ichigo Said as he and Uryu Walked in

_It was Now Uryu's time to Get Lost in thought, After he had Moved in, His and Ichigo's Training Began, Uryu Learned how to Maintain his Bow for Longer, Learned How to Make his Arrows Purify Hollows Instead of Kill Them and Trained with the Seele Schneider, Things had Changed too In His Personal Life, He was Good friends with Orihime Inoue after he Saved her from Some Bullies Who were Trying to Cut Her Hair, And After Getting Involved in one of Ichigo's Fights over his Hair Colour, He Started attending Ichigo's Karate Class, He was now at the Red Belt Level, The Second Highest Level_

_Ichigo's Training However…Didn't Go Exactly as Planned _

"Oi!" Ichigo Snapped his Cousin out of his Trance by Slamming The Table

"Ah!" He Yelled in Fright "The Hell?"

"You were Dreaming" Ichigo Explained as he Finished the Last Bit of His Breakfast "Come On"

"Fine" He Nodded as he Began to Leave "Goodbye, Father, Uncle"

"Uryu" Ryuken nodded

"I'll pick you guys up later" Isshin Said

"Oh Do Me a Favor" Ichigo Moaned as he and Uryu Left

_Ichigo Once Again Got Lost in a Trance, It's Hard to Believe it's Been 3 Years…Since it Happened_

_Ichigo Trained with his Father in Soul Form, He Found it Hard to Move in Soul Form But Eventually Got Used to it…But in the end it got him No Where…and then Isshin and Urahara used there Last Method…_

_Cutting Ichigo's Soul Chain…_

_Isshin could only sit back and Listen to Ichigo's Screams as he Laid at the Bottom of the Pit…Slowly Turning into a Hollow…or a Shinigami_

_And at the Pivotal Moment…Ichigo Emerged Wearing The Garb of a Shinigami…and The Mask of The Hollow_

_That Moment, Ryuken had Jumped infront of Uryu incase the Monster tried to Attack, Isshin and Urahara Solemnly Drew their Zanpakutou…_

_Thankfully, The All Lowered their Weapons when Ichigo Removed the Mask _

_But they Knew what had happened…Ichigo had Become a Vizard_

_Soon his Hollow Began to Surface…and that's When the Training Began_

_The Vizards were a Bit Weary of Training Ichigo, Who at the Time was Merely 10 Years Old_

_But the Training Had Become a Success and He Had Learned how to Control his Hollow Powers_

_After that he'd be Given a Gikongan…That Turned out to be a Mod-Soul that ran all over town in his Body…Until Uryu found him and kneed him in the Joy Department, It's Name was Kon, Short for Kaizo Konpaku_

_Soon after that he had Obtained Shikai…and was currently on the path to Achieving B-_

"Oi" Uryu Said "You're Zoning out a lot Today…"

"Just Reminiscing…" Ichigo Explained as he and Uryu continued on their Way

"About School or-"

"Us…The Training that is"

"Oh…" Uryu Nodded

"Hard to Believe it's Been 3 Years isn't it?"

"Yeah" Uryu Replied "So Much has Changed…"

"But for the Better" Ichigo Confided, Uryu Agreed "God Knows how different life might've turned out"

"Well for Starters you wouldn't have a Hollow Living Inside of you"

"It's not Actually a Hollow…It's a…Freaky Twilight Zone Version of me…"

"Yes…" Uryu Groaned "I Know"

"Besides, It's a fine Price to pay for this Power" He Smirked

"Tell me about it" Uryu chuckled "You're Reiatsu is Monstrous, it's a Miracle the Soul Society haven't discovered you"

"Tch" Ichigo Groaned "Got no interest in that Place"

"Agreed" Uryu Moaned "So how's your Training coming along?"

"What?" Ichigo shouted "How the Hell do you know about that?"

"Please" Uryu Scoffed as he Straightened his Glasses "Everyone knows about your _Secret Training_, Even Yuzu & Karin"

"Damn…" Ichigo Whistled "I Sneak out of the house at 5am for _this _and everyone knows?"

"Yep"

"…Damn it"

"Oi Ichigo" Someone Shouted

"Kurosaki-Kun! Ishida-Kun!"

"Yo Tatsuki, Inoue" Ichigo Waved

"Inoue-San" Ishida Mumbled

"So Today's the big day huh?" Tatsuki asked "Hard to Believe that in 4 months we'll be in High School"

"Yep" Ichigo Smirked

"Feels like the end on an era doesn't it?" Uryu Added

"Little Bit" Ichigo Shrugged

"It either is or it isn't, there's no-"

"Do you Ever Shut up?" Ichigo Groaned

"O-Oi!" He Snapped

_*Riiiing!*_

"That's the Bell" Tatsuki Noted "Come on you two, Finishing this _Brotherly Love _Somewhere else"

_It's True, Due to the Fact Seemed Perfectly Sociable to each other and they often went home in the Same Direction, Maybe People assumed they were pretty close. If it wasn't for their Last Names People would think they were Brothers…They sure as Hell acted like it_

"If he was my Brother I'd left home a Long time ago" Uryu Groaned

"Same goes to you" Ichigo Scoffed as the two Proceeded to Enter the School

But Just as they were about to enter…

"**So Then…**"

_Ichigo and Uryu Froze and turned around…staring point blank into a Huge White Mask, _

"**Some Tasty Souls…I'd think I'll just eat you two up**" The Hollow Chuckled…Only for Ichigo to Chuckle back

"Not even a Gillian" He Laughed

"Pathetic" Uryu said as he pushed up his Glasses "You or me?"

"I'll do it" He Said as he took the Red Glove out of his Pocket and Smacked himself in the Chest with it

The Hollow's Eye's Widened as the Body fell to the Ground, And Standing there…was the Same Boy, Wearing the Garb of a Shinigami with a Huge Sword Sheathed on his back

"**What the Hell?**" The Hollow Shouted "**You're a Freaking Shinigami?**"

"Look after that" Ichigo Motioned towards his Body as he Leapt towards the Hollow

"Typical" He Groaned as he Picked up the Body to hide it

"Ishida-Kun?" Came a Voice from Behind

_"Oh Shit"_

_He Turned around to find Orihime Inoue staring at him_

"Why are you- Kurosaki-Kun!" She Gasped as she saw the limp body in Uryu's arms, He had to think of something fast…

"Oh My!" He Shouted in Fake Shock "Ichigo just Collapsed! it Must be the Pressure! I'll take him to the Nurse!"

_*Fling*_

"There" He Smiled as he Dusted his hands

"But Ishida-Kun!" She Protested "You just threw him in the Bushes"

"Same Thing" He Confided "Come along Now Inoue-San"

"B-But!" She Began to Protest before Ishida dragged her along

"Relax, He'll be fine"

"B-But!"

"Hey did you see that documentary about Bleach on the Discovery Channel Last Night? It was Very Intriguing" He Said as he Finally Dragged Orihime out the Hall

"Bastard…" Ichigo Groaned as Uryu had Carelessly thrown his body into a Nearby shrub

"**Oi! Don't Freaking Ignore me Kid!**" The Hollow Shouted "**Just who the Hell are ya?**"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Shinigami, Guy who's Gonna Kill ya, How's it goin'?"

_With this, Ichigo Leapt towards the Hollow and Tried to Slash it, only for it to Block with one of it's claws, Ichigo Immediately Rebounded as the Hollow attempted to Slash him, Ichigo then Flash Stepped towards the Hollow and attempted to Slash it again, Only for it to Block again_

"**Is that all there is to a Soul Reaper?**" The Hollow Laughed "**I'll admit it kid, you had me worried for a Little While there**"

_Ichigo Smiled…'What a Fool' he Thought_

"Oh Trust me"

_The Hollow Eye's Widened, He Hadn't even taken his eyes of the Boy and yet he had Flash stepped behind him without him Noticing_

"There a lot more to me" He Began

_The Hollow Suddenly felt searing pain throughout him…It was then he noticed that the Boy had just slashed off his limbs…Or Rather, It was when he fell to the Ground that he noticed…_

"Than meets the eye..."

_And With that Walked he Flash Stepped infront of the Hollow, And Before could even Comprehend what has just happened, A Large Slash appeared in it's Mask, and it began to dissolve_

"Pathetic" He Scoffed

"Indeed he was" Came a Voice above "Should've never brought him along..."

_Ichigo lifted his head up to see who had spoken…and when his eyes had Located his Target, They Widened to the Size of Dinner Plates_

"Allow me to Introduce myself…My Name is Patros"

"A…Arrancar…" Ichigo Stuttered

* * *

OOOOH CLIFFY!

Anyone notice the In-Joke? Please Tell me you did…

Patros **is **an Actual Bleach Character BTW!….Well a Filler Character…

Just for the Record, Zangetsu is Un-Released, Why am I Telling you this? Well it will be Important when it comes to the Next Chapter

Speaking of the Next Chapter…

Oh God I'm gonna get Hate Mail for this…

I'll be Taking a Short Break from this Fic, 2 Weeks Tops

I'm gonna spend time working on Other Fics that I'm far behind on, I Mean I Haven't even begun the 3rd Chapter of "A Different Punishment" and That hasn't been updated in 6 Months!

Wait…Wait…That Noise...

Yup

It's the Ichiruki fans coming for my head

See Ya Folks, Gotta Run

Oh and BTW, Another Shout out to 'nefieslab' who gave me the Idea of the Whole "Ichigo & Uryu and the Bed" Scene via his Review of Chapter 4

**ALSO**

There's another Reason for the hold up, I'm not gonna say too much Detail but I'm Planning a Plot Twist for Later in the fic, now there's 2 ways I Can do this Plot Twist but I Can't decide which way to do it...so yeah,

**ALSO ALSO**

Huh?

Anyway

I Really NEED to Change this fic's description in the Preview, so Consider this a Competition, If you have a Better Idea for a Description Leave it in a Comment and if I Like I'll credit you

Goodbye and Allons-Y

...

**ALSO ALSO ALSO**

(Good God this Omake is longer than the Chapter...)

Please Vote on the Bleach Poll on my Page...or I Make a Sad Face...

:(


	6. Slice the Heavens

_**Revival 6**_

_**Slice the Heavens**_

_**"March on. Do not tarry. To go forward is to move towards perfection. Match on, and fear not the thorns, or the Sharp stones on life's path" - Kahlil Gibran**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Classroom 8:05am_

"Asano?"

"Here"

"Kojima?"

"Here Miss"

"Inoue?"

"Good Morning Sensei!"

"Arisawa?"

"I'm Here"

"Ishida?"

"Present"

"Kurosaki?"

_..._

"Kurosaki?"

"He's here Sensei" Uryu interrupted "I Saw him earlier"

"Well I'll just mark him down as late" Ochi said as she jotted something down on her register

_"Where the hell did he go? That Hollow couldn't have been that difficult" Uryu wondered before he felt a massive reiatsu shoot up "Oh Shit, that's-"_

"Sensei!" Uryu shouted as he stood up

"Y-Yes?" she stuttered

"May I go to the bathroom?" he shouted once again

"Why didn't you go before Class began?" she asked

"I Didn't need it back then!" He shouted _"For the love of god women! Let me go to the bathroom! My Cousin's life depends on it!…wow…there's a sentence I'd never say…"_

"Ishida take your seat, you'll have to wait until-"

"Please Sensei! If I don't go know I may very well just pee myself!"

"…Here's the pass"

_Uryu ran up, grabbed the pass, Ran and out the room, Dashed out the Hallway…and then just realised what he said_

"Stupid! Stupid Stupid!" He scolded himself as he smacked his head off the wall before he ran out

**_Outside_**

"Ahhh!" Ichigo screamed as he blasted back by the Arrancars kick, it sent him through a brick wall and crashing into a parked car

"hmmm…Funny" Patros groaned as he walked through the gaping hole in the wall that Ichigo was ploughed through "For a Shinigami you sure don't seem strong…"

"Shut your damn mouth" Ichigo grunted as he pulled himself out of the wreckage

"Honestly, I don't even know why I was sent here, you're nothing but a weak, _pretend _Shinigami" Patros scoffed

"I Said Shut your damn mouth!" Ichigo roared as he charged, only to be smacked aside again

_"Damnit!" he roared as his smack smashed against the school wall "This is getting me no where!" _

"What's wrong _boy_?" he scoffed "Too weak? too pathetic to do anything?"

"I gonna separate that big yap from your shoulders!" Ichigo roared "Slice the Heavens-"

"Don't be in such in a rush"

"Uryu!" Ichigo said as his cousin appeared beside him.

"Normally I'd scold you for being pathetic that you can't even handle one measly Hollow" he said "But this is an Arrancar, he's way out of our league…"

"What do we do then?" Ichigo asked

"We can't fight and we can't run" Uryu sighed "We're stuck"

"Fuck this!" Ichigo shouted "I don't care if he is an Arrancar, Slice the Heavens, Zangetsu!"

_Uryu gasped and was then blown back by the sheer power of the Zanpakutou release_

"Damn it" He groaned as he picked himself up "You Idoit! You can't take him!"

_Patros raised an eyebrow at the released Zanpakutou, It was curved, almost crescent moon shaped blade with no guard_

"That's it? That's your Zanpakutou release? Pathetic, the sword just changed shape" Patros scoffed "How Anti-clim-"

_*SLASH!*_

Patros grasped in horror as he felt the blade slice his flesh, He quickly burst away with a dash of Sonido.

"Impossible!" He shouted "There's no way! All his sword did was cha-"

"Allow me to Explain" Uryu said as he pushed up his glasses "Ichigo's Zanpakutou is unique, Not only does the Blade increase in power, The Reiatsu left over pours into his body, giving him enhanced speed and strength"

_"But Even so, it still won't be enough" Uryu said to himself as he focused his gaze on Ichigo "A Shikai is nothing compared to an Arrancar's Release, Ichigo just got a lucky shot in."_

"Not talking so big are ya now?" Ichigo blared to the arrancar as he rested his blade on his shoulder "I'm a Kurosaki damn it! Kurosaki's _never _lose!"

"Some egotistical speech won't save you boy!" Patros snapped as he drew his sword "Now Come and face me!"

_Ichigo wasted no time as he dashed towards the Arrancar, He swung his large Blade only for it to be blocked, Ichigo grinded his sword against Patros' as he retracted it back only to swing again for his other side, Patros stepped back avoiding the blade but that didn't stop Ichigo from charging again, Patros went on the offensive, He swung at Ichigo only for him to Block him, he pushed Ichigo back and swung his blade again but he got the same result, He swung his Zanpakutou sideways, sending Ichigo stumbling to the left, Ichigo quickly ducked under the oncoming swing, letting Patros pass him and then swung his blade, trying to connect with Patros's back only for the arrancar to hold his blade behind his back and block it, Patros pushed him off and turned to face him, He swung low, trying to cleave his legs off, only for Ichigo to jump into the air and connect with a roundhouse kick, Patros stumbled back, dazed, Ichigo took a chance and dashed forward to stab, Patros saw this coming and sidestepped him and grab his arm, temporarily immobilising him, He quickly took a chance and used his other arm to smack Ichigo in the gut, causing him to stumble back, Patros saw his chance and landed an almighty fist to Ichigo's jaw, sending him flying._

_"Damn it!" He cursed as he managed to right himself before he smashed into a wall_

"Ichigo!" Uryu shouted as his cousin was sent flying, he turned to the arrancar and quickly drew his bow "I haven't go a choice, I have-"

"NO!"

_Uryu turned around to his cousin who was seething _

"This is _my _fight!" Ichigo shouted as he walked towards the Arrancar "Stay out of it Uryu…"

"Ichigo" Uryu said, beginning to protest but Ichigo was already changing towards Patros

_The two dashed towards each other, their swords scraping against each other as they ended up dashing past each other, Ichigo turned back and swung only for Patros to leap over him, Patros landed on his feet, Both of them with their back to each other, the two spun around and swung their Zanpakutou, Both Blades smashing into each other. Patros dashed back to get some space, Ichigo quickly shunpo'ed forwards, The two blades connecting once again, they swung both of their blades over and over again, meeting each other every time. Ichigo managed to knee Patros in the gut, causing to arrancar to stumble, Ichigo then attempted a downward slash with Zangetsu only for Patros to jump off to the side. He charged forward and attempted another low slash but Ichigo acted fast and flipped over him. while he was in the air, he attempted another downward slash, but Patros brought his sword above his head to block it, Ichigo quickly retracted his blade and landed on landed on his feet. As he landed Patros brought his elbow back, smacking Ichigo in the jaw and then delivered a powerful strike, even though Ichigo blocked it, the sheer force of it sent him stumbling and knocked his arms behind his back, as he sat Patros swing his blade, he did to only thing he could, from behind his back, he quickly tossed his sword over to his other hand and used the previous momentum of Patros' swing and throwing his sword to his other arm to quickly bring the blade to his front and successfully blocked the arrancar's attack. _

_The Two blades grinded against each other, Patros slightly lifted his sword, sliding it along Ichigo's Zanpakutou, the blade began to near Ichigo's face, The Strawberry quickly backflipped, still holding onto his blade, in result; knocking Patros' sword arm into the air and landing a decent sized wound on the Arrancars arm._

_"I cut him!" Ichigo said as he landed on his feet "If I can cut him…then I can beat him! I'm sure of it!"_

"You…You Human Bastard!" Patros yelled as he held his bleeding arm "I can't believe it, Such a mere infant, not even in his teens, managed to wound me!"

"Why don't you release your Zanpakuto?" Ichigo asked with a smirk "Oh! I Know why, You can't! You're not even a fully developed Arrancar!"

_"And it's already gone to his head" Uryu groaned, but then just realised what Ichigo had said "Ofcourse! He's not a complete Arrancar! That's why he hasn't released his Zanpakutou!...How did he pick that up and not me?"_

"Damn Human Brat!" Patros roared as he charged

_A cold wind blew, causing Uryu to shiver slightly, he wondered just how a cold breeze could even exist when it was the middle of July, Was this face-off between Shinigami and Hollow so intense that the atmosphere itself had cold feet?_

_Patros swung yet again, this time from his right, as he blocked, Ichigo was slightly shifted to the right, causing him to stumble, He quickly ducked under an upcoming swing as he continued to stumble back. The Arrancar jumped in the air and delivered a spinning sword strike, He blocked in time but he was still sent stumbling back, as he landed'; Patros landed a kick to Ichigo's gut, causing him to fall over, Ichigo quickly managed to roll back onto his feet before the arrancar could strike again, But that didn't stop the Arrancar from stabbing forward, Ichigo quickly jumped to the side but the blade still managed to cut his cheek, Patros took advantage of Ichigo's momentary shock and slashed him across the shoulder_

"Ichigo!" Uryu shouted as he saw blood spray out of his cousins shoulder

_Ichigo winced in pain as he stepped back to avoid a decapitating slash, The Arrancar leapt towards him, pushing him back as he blocked the strike, He swung again, Ichigo met his strike as he swung high and met his blade once again as he swung low, Quickly, the Arrancar attempted an upward slash, at the same time, Ichigo swung downwards, The two blades crashed into each other, the sheer force of the impact caused a small shockwave, Ichigo grinded his teeth and Arrancar began to laugh as he began to overpower him, But quickly turned into a smile as an idea entered his head, He retracted his blade, Patros was putting so much pressure on his blade that when Ichigo pulled back, he stumbled forward, as he desperately tried to regain his Balance, Ichigo swung Zangetsu upwards, catching the Arrancar off-guard as he managed to land a large slash across his face_

"AHHH!" Patros screamed as he quickly clutched his bleeding face, Ichigo saw his chance, lifted his sword high into the air and then swung down, intending to end with one final downward strike

_*Ching!*_

_That however did not happen _

"H-He caught with his bare hand" Uryu gasped as the Arrancar managed to grab Ichigo's Blade just in time,

_Patros quickly pulled the blade forward, causing Ichigo to jolt and stumble forward, He saw his chance and took it, He grabbed Ichigo by his collar and tossed Ichigo into the school gates, Ichigo roared in Pain as he was sent flying through the Iron structure._

"Not so cocky now are you boy?" Patros laughed as he picked up Ichigo's Blade which he had dropped

_Ichigo tried to regain footing as quickly as possible, and Iron bar from the gate he was thrown through had caused a rather large cut on his forehead. As he tilted his head upwards, His eyes widened in sheer terror…_

_Patros had thrown his Zanpakutou like a javelin…and it was heading right towards him…_

"Ichigo, Move!" Uryu shouted at him as he began to dash towards him

_"Move!" Ichigo shouted to himself, everything seemed to be going in slow motion as he was paralysed with fear "Move! Damnit! Move!"_

_"Move!" _

_"Move!"_

_"Move body! GODDAMNIT! MOVE!"_

_Ichigo screamed over and over again in his head, but it wouldn't obey…_

_so he did the only thing he could…_

_He closed his eyes_

_..._

_and then..._

**_*SLASH*_**

_Uryu stopped dead in his tracks...His eyes widened in Horror._

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

* * *

Um….

Wow…

Eh…

Well you see...

_*BRICK'D*_

AH! _*Brick'd again*_ Stop it! Lemme explain

…

So can you let me explain?

…

Good

So-

*Brick'd*

OKAY! OKAY! I GET IT! YOU'RE PISSED! I SAID IT WOULD ONLY BE TWO WEEKS AND IT WAS 4 AND A HALF FRICKIN' MONTHS! I'M SORRY!

But let me explain…Okay, good

As many of you know, I have a poll on my page asking people to vote for a story they want me to write, and at the time, The top choice was "The Nueva Espada", and I had already written a small part of it, so I finally acknowledged what people wanted and wrote the first chapter of Nueva Espada.

The Positive feedback was HUMUNGOUS, It went straight to my head and before I knew it, I had written 10 Chapters over the span of four months.

Anyway, I announced about a month ago that once the Nueva Espada reached 100+ Reviews, I would take a small hiatus.

Not a small hiatus as in…well…the _two week _hiatus of this fic but until November

As of the moment I am writing this, Nueva Espada had 101 Reviews, and thus the hiatus has been activated.

Writing Different Punishment CH3 is a MAJOR PAIN IN THE ARSE since I have to pretty much be watching the Anime at the same time I'm writing it and I have to keep pausing and un-pausing the DVD so I can write down the dialogue and setting etc.

So I decided to go "Fuck it, lets give Revival a go"

And…Yeah

…

*Brick'd*

DAMNIT!

* * *

VOTE ON MY POLL ON MY PAGE OR I SHALL ABANDON THIS FIC FOR ANOTHER 1/3 OF A YEAR!...okay, not really but just for anyway...please?


	7. The First WARning

_**REVIVAL 7**_

_**The First WARning**_

_"Move!" Ichigo shouted to himself, everything seemed to be going in slow motion as he was paralysed with fear "Move! Damnit! Move!"_

_"Move!" _

_"Move!"_

_"Move body! MOVE!"_

_Ichigo screamed over and over again in his head, but it wouldn't obey…sohe did the only thing he could…_

_He closed his eyes_

_*SLASH!*_

"**NOOOOOOOOO!**" Uryu Screamed

"Calm down you idiot!"

_Uryu looked at the scene in front of him and then sighed in relief_

_Ichigo had managed to bring up his arm up at the last moment and angle it so that Zangetsu got stuck in the bone_

"I'm not dead yet" Ichigo growled

"Foolish Boy" Patros scoffed "You should've let that Sword hit you, it would've ended your suffering"

"Shut it blue boy" Ichigo grunted as he yanked the blade out of his arm, mocking the Arrancar's bizarre blue hair colour "I haven't even gotten started yet"

_With that, Ichigo lifted his un-injured hand to his face_

"What are you doing boy?" Patros scoffed

"I still don't like using this" Ichigo said as Black Reiatsu began to appear from thin air and started drawing towards his face "If possible, I like to avoid using it"

"Use what?" Patros asked

"Just wait a second and you'll see" Ichigo said as the mass of reiatsu covered his face before it it dispelled, revealing a horrifying sight to Patros

_A Sinister mask with ten red stripes covered his face, his sclera was black as the night and his eyes were golden like a flaming sun_

"**Come on**" Ichigo growled in a sinister voice "**You aren't backing down now are you?**"

"W-What is that?" Patros stuttered

"**It's kinda sad that a hollow doesn't even recognise a hollow mask when he see's one**" Ichigo scoffed

"That's Impossible! How could you have developed a Hollowfication?" Patros roared "You're nothing but a Half-Breed Shinigami!"

"**I don't like questions**" Ichigo muttered as he readied Zangetsu "**They annoy the hell outta me, I never get the answers right**"

"B-Bastard!" Patros roared as he charged forward

"**Fool**" Ichigo scoffed as he lifted his blade above his head "**Getsuga Tensho**"

"D-DAAAAAMMN IT!" Patros screamed as he was engulfed by the blast

_**Classroom**_

_Orihime Inoue jolted from the loud noise that came from outside of the classroom, Tatsuki noticed her uneasiness _

"What's wrong?" Tatsuki asked

"I heard someone scream" She muttered as she looked over to the window "What are Kurosaki-Kun and Ishida-Kun doing?"

"What'd ya talking about?" Tatsuki scoffed as she too looked out the window "I don't see anything"

"Kurosaki-Kun is dressed weird…He's wearing a Black Kimono and he's holding a sword...and there's this weird energy everywhere"

"I only see Uryu standing there, looking at thin air" Tatsuki sighed

"Arisawa, Inoue, What are you looking at?" The Teacher asked

"Nothing Sensei" Inoue muttered "Nothing at all..."

_**Outside**_

"It's done" Ichigo gasped for air as he fell down to one knee, his mask cracked and fell down to the ground

"You okay?" Uryu asked as he walked over to him and helped him up

"Get off me, I'm not a fairy" Ichigo said as he pulled his arm away

"Well your _ego _is unscratched" Uryu scoffed as Ichigo righted himself

"D-Damn you"

_Ichigo and Uryu's eyes widened as they turned to the source of the noise, as the smoke cleared. The Arrancar stood tall, his right arm missing and bleeding profusely from the forehead_

"Y-You little bastard"

"It can't be!" Uryu gasped "How can even still stand after a Hollowfied Getsuga Tensho?"

"You little shits have won today" Patros scoffed as he opened a Garganta with a click of his fingers "But I'll be back"

"Wait!" Uryu shouted

"Don't just stand there you idiot! Shoot him!" Ichigo snapped

"R-Right!" Uryu stuttered as he drew his bow but by the time he had begun to aim, The Arrancar had already left "Damn it!"

"Ichigo! Uryu!" Came two simultaneous shouts from their left, they turned around and saw Isshin & Ryuken running towards them

"We got here as soon as we could" Ryuken said as he stopped for breath

"Are you injured?" Isshin asked

"I'm fine but Ichigo was stabbed in the arm" Uryu said, Ryuken rushed over to his nephew's side

"Nothing serious" Ryuken said as he held his nephews bleeding arm "A few stitches and some kido and it'll be fine"

"That's good" Ichigo sighed

"I felt Hollow Reiatsu" Isshin noted "And I'm not talking about the Arrancar either"

"Yeah, I had to Hollowfy" Ichigo said as Ryuken proceeded to wrap up his arm "I couldn't beat it without the mask"

"Damn, these Arrancars are getting stronger" Isshin growled

"So…It seems _he's _beginning to make his move" Ryuken stated

"So it appears" Isshin said with narrowed eyes "But how could he have an Arrancar under his control?"

"You know him" Ryuken stated back "That bastard can do anything…"

"Who are you two talking about?" Uryu asked, he saw his father look over to his Uncle and saw Isshin mouth the words _"Not Yet"_

"It's…no one son" Ryuken simply stated as he helped Ichigo up "Let's just head back and get Ichigo stitched up"

_"Something's not right" Uryu glared as Ryuken, Isshin and Ichigo took their leave "Who is this person they're talking about?"_

_**Elsewhere**_

"So, A Hollowfication? Interesting…"

"I was unable to find out about the Quincy's Powers Milord…I never got a chance to face him" Patros said as he bowed to the man in front of him

"That is fine Patros…It appears they are still too young for my convenience, another few years should do it"

"What are you talking a-"

"That will be all Patros"

"But-"

"That will be all" He repeated

_Patros hesitated for a moment before her leaned over and bowed once again_

"Very Well…Aizen-sama"

_**Kurosaki Clinic **_

"I'm telling you I'm fine!" Ichigo snapped as he swiped away the chopsticks his father was holding

"No you're not, you're arm is all wrapped up!" Isshin sobbed as he held up the chopsticks which were holding onto ramen noodles "You can't even use chopsticks, Now let Daddy feed you!"

"I'm 12 damn it! Not 2!" Ichigo snapped as he used his un-injured arm to dig into the noodles in his bowl "I can eat with my left hand, now leave me alone!"

"What happened to your arm anyway Ichi-Nii?" Yuzu asked, she had gasped in Terror earlier when her Brother was brought home with massive gash in his arm but she never questioned how it had happened

"An accident at School" Uryu interrupted "Turns out Ichigo isn't exactly experienced with a sewing needle"

"You did _that _with a sewing needle?" Karin scoffed "Wow, you fail Ichi-Nii"

"S-Shut up!" Ichigo snapped "It was a hollow for your information"

"Another Hollow?" Yuzu asked, She and Karin too knew all about her heritage as a Half-Breeds

"But nevertheless it's true, you do fail at economics Ichigo" Uryu said as he pushed up his glasses

"You shut up too" Ichigo scoffed

_As Isshin looked at his son and Nephew bicker, he couldn't help but chuckle, they were more like Brothers than Cousins _

_But the harshness of Reality was coming and fast, and their bond and their trust would be pushed to the limit_

_He hadn't expected it this soon but it was too late to doubt it now_

_Aizen was Making his Move_

_..._

**_*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*_**

"I'll get it" Ryuken said as she stood up and walked to over to the door "Ichigo, Uryu, It's one of your friends"

"Which one? If he's got brown hair and is called Keigo tell him I'm not helping him set up that camera in the girls locker room" Ichigo said, not bothering to turn back

"Which one are you?" Ryuken asked, she proceeded to answer "It's Orihime Inoue"

"Inoue-san is here?" Uryu asked as he pushed aside his meal and went to the door, Ichigo followed suite

"Yo, Inoue" Ichigo waved "What're you doing here?"

"Kurosaki-Kun, Ishida-Kun, I need to talk to you about something" She said, Ryuken couldn't help but notice she looked nervous

"Uh...Sure, come on in" Ichigo gestured as Inoue stepped into the Kurosaki/Ishida home

"Should we go somewhere? like to a room or something?" Uryu asked

"I-If you want to" She stuttered, Ryuken noticed a blush creep up on here face, but the boys seemed oblivious

"We'll use mine" Uryu said "Come along Inoue-san"

_Ichigo and Orihime proceeded to follow Uryu upstairs and into Uryu's room on the far left, Ryuken watched as the three teens proceeded to leave his sight_

"My, My" Isshin whistled

"When the hell did you get here?" Ryuken jumped "You gave me a freaking heart attack!"

"Our boys are growing up so fast!" Isshin said dreamingly "They're going to embrace their manhood by taking a beautiful girl upstairs to experience the glorious embrace known as a threeso-"

_***SMACK!***_

"Maybe your son would engage in that but not mine!" Ryuken snapped as Isshin held his now bruised cranium "My son respects Womans dignity and would never engage in..._that_ this early in his life!"

"You hit pretty hard..." Isshin moaned as he rubbed the lump on his head before he stood up "So...that was Orihime Inoue wasn't it?"

"Now that you mention it...indeed, it is that poor girl from 3 years ago, I didn't recognise her at first" Ryuken said as he pushed up his glasses

"No family left...I've heard" Isshin explained "Her parents were abusive, drunken slobs who beat her before she had even learned how to walk, her brother couldn't handle it anymore so he took her and ran away from home, they ended up in an orphanage until Sora was 18 when they moved to Karakura town"

"Poor boy...he didn't deserve to die" Ryuken said sadly

"Not even Unohana herself could've saved him" Isshin said as he placed his hand on Ryuken's shoulder "There was nothing we could do"

"I know...but from that day forward...I noticed something odd in that girl" Ryuken explained

"Like what?" Isshin asked

"A strange...energy within her" Ryuken stated, Isshin's eyes widened in recognition

"You mean-" Isshin began, Ryuken proceeded to turn to him and nod

"**Reiatsu**"

**_Upstairs_**

_Orihime looked around the stoic room that belonged to Uryu, This was the first time she had been in the Kurosaki household since that fateful day when her brother passed away, but this was the first time she had been in Uryu's room, The walls were covered in blue wall paper with a few posters accompanying it, The floor was plain wood, a desk sat in the eastern corner of the room with a bookshelf next to it, A large closet sat across from the bed which she was currently sat on._

"Do you want something to drink?" Uryu asked he took as seat in his desk chair, Ichigo settled for sitting on the floor

"N-No, No thank you"

"So...What brings you here anyway Inoue?" Ichigo asked

"I wanna talk about what I saw today...When I saw you two fight that man dressed in white"

_Both of the boys eye's widened instantly_

_

* * *

_

Sorry it this chapter is so short and it took so long to update, My bad

The Ichigo/Uryu/Orihime Threesome joke is the closest this fic will ever come to Yaoi, I swear...

I've started doing what I've been doing with my other Bleach fic, The Nueva Espada (If you enjoy IchiRuki stories where they're villains instead of Heroes then you may wanna check it out) and that's write future scenes that don't really need to be written for quite some time, I wrote a scene that I'm extremely looking forward to putting in this fic, mostly because it involves one of favourite characters

Also remember when I mentioned at the end of Chapter 5, I was planning a big plot twist for later in the fic? Well I've finally decided how to do it, and just to give you just an idea of how big idea of this plot twist is, it'll effect arguably the most important Plot point in Bleach.

Seriously, It may even controversial among this fics fanbase...

The way it happened in the canon material pretty much can't happen in this fic now because something has prevented it

All I'm gonna say is, you'll be surprised, I guarantee it...

I'm sure you'll be delighted but until the chapter count of this story reaches double digits, this'll be the **only** fic I update.

I'm also starting to reconsider a pairing in this story, mostly because I don't really ship it anymore, So I'm thinking of a pairing that practically no ones written before...


	8. Blackfired

_**REVIVAL 8**_

_**Blackfired**_

_**Before I begin the chapter, there's something that I have to get out of the way, A while back I posted a Authors note (that has since been deleted) that stated that I needed to take some time off to grieve the death of a friend who had died in a motorcycle accident, This was true…at the time, just hours after I published that note, I found out that my friend was was in fact NOT dead but in a comatose state, I was overjoyed that he was alive but saddened that he was pretty much brain dead. I was all ready to publish the fact that he was alive in the AN of Chapter 6, but in my haste I forgot to include it, this why I need to post this now, I figured I had already posted it but it isn't until now that I realised that I hadn't **_

_**And the reason I'm saying it now is because after 7 long months, he's come out of his coma**_

_**He's got a long recovery ahead of him, but for now...welcome Michael back into the world…**_

* * *

"W-What?" Ichigo stuttered as he proceeded to sweat bullets

"I asked you what was going on when you fought that man in white earlier today" Inoue said with a blank expression

…

"Eh?" Uryu asked as he formed a perfect 'Oh Shit' face

"Please, don't try and deny it" She said emotionlessly, country to popular belief, Orihime wasn't dumb, ditzy? sometimes, yes. But not Dumb

"How can we deny something that never happened?" Ichigo proceeded to laugh the most realistic laugh he could muster

"Please Kurosaki-Kun, don't try and lie to me, I saw everything" Inoue stated "You were in a Black Kimono holding a large sword"

_Ichigo tried his best to keep his jaw from dropping_

"H-How did you know-"

"Ichigo!" Uryu interrupted

"You can't deny it now" Orihime stated, a hint of smugness hinted in her voice

"Damn it" Ichigo groaned at his own mistake

"Please tell me…" Orihime seemed to plead

"Shit" Ichigo silently cursed

"Nice going" Uryu scoffed

"Up yours" Ichigo scoffed back

"Are you two aliens?"

"Eh? No-"

"Ooh, are you two spacemen from the future?" She asked, somewhat excited by the concept "Is that it? are you two police officers from the future on a secret mission to protect the world from the evil Gaplorax from the planet Rassnor who is disguised as Ochi-Sensei and is slowly killing all the children in the world by giving them extra weekend homework?"

"No"

"Awww…"

"Listen, Inoue…" Ichigo waved his hands "We're not aliens or cops from the future…Listen…I'm…I'm a-"

"**ICHIGO! PHONE FOR YOU!**" Came his fathers voice as he banged repeatedly on the door

"Who is it?" Ichigo asked

"**IT'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND!**"

"I don't have a Girlfriend" Ichigo glared at the door

…

"**URYU! PHONE FOR YOU! IT'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND!**"

"Somethings up" Ichigo said as he got up and opened the door "What'd ya want-"

_***SMACK!***_

"Oh No Ichigo! I accidentally Headbutted you!" Isshin cried in fake shock as he dragged the outcold Ichigo out of the room by his legs

"What the-" Uryu began

"Uryu, Come help me with this" Came his fathers voice from downstairs

"Father?"

"NOW" Came his demanding voice

"C-Coming" He stuttered, his father hadn't raised his voice to him since before he redeemed himself "Sorry about this Inoue-san, I'll show you out"

"It's fine Ishida-kun" she nodded, but she knew that whatever was going on earlier, Isshin & Ryuken didn't want her to know "I know the way out"

"Sorry again" he apologised as he lead Inoue out his room, down the stairs and eventually out of the door "Goodbye Inoue-san"

"Bye Ishida-Kun" she waved with a smile as she departed, as Uryu closed the door however, it turned into a curious glance before she departed for her home

"Alright!" Isshin snapped as he threw Ichigo onto the couch "What the hell do you-…Ichigo?"

"You knocked him out you old fart!" Karin snapped

"Oh…Whoops"

"I'll get some cold water" Yuzu sighed as she grabbed a nearby bucket and filled it up with cold water from the tap, she then proceeded to walk over to her brother and dunk it on his face

"What the Hell!" Ichigo screamed at the shock of the cold water

"Oh, you're awake now" Isshin stated

"You headbutted me you old git!" Ichigo yelled as he held his bruised forehead

"I had to or you would've told your secret to the Inoue girl!" Isshin yelled back

"So?" Uryu asked as he walked into the room

"Do you have any idea what that could've done?" Ryuken asked as he walked into the room

"No?" Ichigo scoffed

"She's a human, who has somehow attained spiritual awareness" Isshin began to explain "She's not a Shinigami or a Quincy, she's a normal human who has somehow attained reiatsu, this means she's a Human with spiritual powers"

"And?" Uryu asked

"Humans were never meant to gain Spirit based powers, and with those powers also comes Reiatsu, and what does Reiatsu attract?" Ryuken asked, Ichigo and Uryu pondered for a moment before the answer came to them

"Hollows" Uryu said in dead tone

"Exactly" Isshin nodded "She's sucking reiatsu off you two and is gaining her own powers because of it, by now she's able to see spirits, who knows, maybe next week she'll be able to fire kido!"

"_Ichigo _can't fire kido" Uryu scoffed

"Shaddup" Ichigo grumbled

"The point is, the girl is feeding off your reiatsu, _telling her _that will only make it more noticeable to her and more noticeable to the hollows too!" Ryuken snapped "And when the hollows come, she'll be useless to defend herself!"

"Inoue-san can see spirits now" Uryu confirmed "There's no way to get rid of reiatsu, so…why not…train her?"

"WHAT!" Ryuken snapped

"Inoue-san has reiatsu now" Uryu stated "There's no taking that away, so-"

"Out of the Question" Isshin interrupted

"Quincy's are humans with powers" Ichigo added

"That's different, the Quincy's were born with Reiatsu" Ryuken protested "Gaining it later in life is completely different"

"But even so, Quincy's aren't born with their abilities" Uryu protested right back "They have to gain them later in life"

"That's still different" Isshin shook his head "The Quincy were a race, this is just one single human girl"

"You're just making all this shit up" Ichigo groaned

"Ichi-Nii said a bad word" Yuzu pointed out

"Thanks brat" Ichigo grumbled

"It's ridiculous" Uryu added "Who's to say that Inoue-san is the only one feeding off our Reiatsu?"

_Isshin was about to reply to that, when he realised something_

_Uryu was right_

_Who's to say that Orihime was the only one gaining Reiatsu?_

_What if their friend Tatsuki was also gaining Reiatsu?_

_What if their classmates and their teachers were absorbing the leftover Reiatsu?_

"This is bad" Ryuken said with wide eyes "Unless these two learn how to control their reiatsu-"

"I Can control it fine" Uryu stated as he pointed to Ichigo "_He _can't"

"Don't make me kick your ass" Ichigo replied

"Listen…_you _can't tell _anyone _about your powers" Isshin sighed as he rubbed his temples

"This is-" Ichigo sighed

"Logic" Ryuken interrupted "You need training to conceal your Reiatsu"

"How can I do that?" Ichigo shrugged "I've been trying to for two years, no luck so far"

"Training" Isshin confirmed "We're going to Urahara's first thing in the morning!"

_Ichigo merely sighed_

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

"What's wrong Orihime?" Tatsuki asked as the two walked down the street

"I haven't seen Kurosaki-Kun today" She noted

"So?" Tatsuki shrugged "Maybe he's slept in"

"No, Kurosaki-Kun always wakes up at 5am, He goes somewhere, I don't know where but he passes my house"

"And you know this, _how_?" Tatsuki asked with a raised eyebrow

"I like to stay up late" she shrugged

"…Sure" Tatsuki said, unsure to believe her or not…

_**URAHARA SHOTEN **_

"Good Morn~ing" Urahara piped in a friendly tone from behind his fan

"Shaddup" Ichigo mumbled

"Oh, My, My" Urahara chuckled "Why so down Kurosaki-san? It's the summer"

"And I'm probably gonna spend all of it here" he grumbled

"Don't look so down" Urahara chuckled "Think of it as an adventure!"

"Screw you" Ichigo scoffed

"Language" Tessai bellowed from the other side of the room

"Now, Now, Tessai-san" Urahara said with a waggle of his finger "Be nice to our guest, he's merely here to learn how to control his reiatsu"

"He needs it" Isshin stated "Before someone absorbs enough of his reiatsu _or _before he is noticed by the Soul Society"

"Oh, that would be a problem" Urahara noted "Come along Kurosaki-san"

_**BASEMENT/TRAINING AREA**_

"Oh Myyy~yy! Who would've thought that such a huge train~ing facility was underneath-"

"Cram it!" Ichigo snapped "You do this every time we come down here!"

"My, My" Urahara said with a wave of his fan "What side of who's bed did you wake up this morning?"

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped, his face bright red

"Okay, I'll stop teasing you" Urahara smiled "It's time to get to training"

"Whatever" Ichigo scoffed as he pulled out the red glove he used to literately knock his soul out of his body "I'm not in the mood for any shit so-"

_*SMACK!*_

"Language" Tessai seemed to growl

"Did you have to hit me?" Ichigo grumbled as he rubbed his bruised cranium, Tessai shook his fist and Ichigo didn't say anything else

"Now, Now, Tessai-san" Urahara echoed his line from earlier

"My apologies Boss" Tessai said with a bow

"Now, Now Kurosaki-san, Ishida-san" Urahara addressed Isshin and Ryuken "I'm afraid things can get quite a bit messy around here so if you don't mind-"

"We're leaving" Isshin said with a nod before he and Ryuken departed

"Well now, we've got a little privacy, haven't we?" Urahara piped as he clasped his hands together

"Whatever" Ichigo shrugged "Let's just get on with it"

"Now, Now" Urahara said with a wave of his finger "Show some enthusiasm!"

"Blow Me"

"I'd rather not" Urahara said, his trademark smile still in place "You seem to be unsure of this…Okay, here's the deal Kurosaki-san, you listen to what I have to say…and I'll show you the quick way to attain Bankai"

_**OUTSIDE**_

"Oi, Ishida!" came a voice in the distance, Uryu turned his head to find Tatsuki walking towards him

"Arisawa-san" he noted as she stopped in front of him "Is something wrong?"

"Have you seen Ichigo anywhere today?" she asked

"H-He's visiting a relative…in Naruki City" he lied

"Just him?" Tatsuki asked

"Y-Yes" Uryu nodded "Just him"

"Why?" she asked

"U-Um well you see, Eh…" he panicked

_"Listen…you can't tell anyone about your powers" Isshin's voice echoed_

"Well uh…He wanted to go on his own…you know how Ichigo is, always showboating, showing off how _manly _he is" he chuckled, Tatsuki raised an eyebrow in response

"Well…Okay…See ya in Karate class" she said as she departed

_Uryu let out a sigh of relief_

_The sigh quickly hitched though_

_"This feeling…It's-"_

_Uryu gasped as he watched the Black haired girl depart_

_And the familiar presence leave with her_

_There was Reiatsu leaking off Tatsuki too…_

* * *

FYI, Next time skip is in about 2-3 chapters, just saying

Also…Sorry, I know I said I wouldn't update any other fics until this reached 10 Chapters, sorry I couldn't live up to that promise.

Also, remember how I stated how I was thinking of going for a fairly original pairing in this story, Well I've decided to go with it, I've only told one person what pairing it is and I won't give out his name since I don't want you spamming his inbox.

**Spoilers for Non-Manga Readers: **I am LOVING the New Arc, Tsukishima is awesome :D


End file.
